Save Me From Lima, Ohio
by ModernEra94
Summary: Kurt Hummel came out of the closet and ever since his father (Burt Hummel) has abused him for being gay. Now he's graduated and he's looking for his ticket out of Lima, Ohio, to get away from his father and the people who bullied him in High School. Will someone help poor Kurt escape? Homophobic!Burt. Puckurt. Furt. Heavans. Finchel. Endgame couple not decided.
1. Introduction

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _Kurt Hummel came out of the closet in 2006, he was 12 years old, at a young age he was certain that he was gay, and now it's 2010, and ever since that moment when he came out to his father, he has never shown a real smile, he would just fake smile sometimes so people wouldn't worry. This is because his father Burt Hummel, has been physically and verbally abusing Kurt ever since. If he ever caught him singing, 5 slaps on the face, if he ever caught him taking longer then 10 minutes to change, 2 whips on the arm, if he ever caught him reading a magazine that isn't about bikes or cars, he would get 3 whips and 4 slaps. If he ever caught him speaking in that high voice he used to normally speak in, he would get 5 whips on the legs. Kurt thought that when Burt married Carole Hudson in 2008, then Burt wouldn't abuse Kurt because he was happy, but he still done it, when Carole and her son weren't present. Carole hasn't noticed anything bad between the son and father, and her son, normally doesn't notice much anyway. Carole's son is Finn Hudson, the School Quarterback, and he pretended he didn't even know Kurt, every time he saw Kurt, he would just mouth 'Hi' Kurt gets thrown in the dumpsters by jocks and Finn does it with them and then before he walks away mouths 'sorry' Kurt hated Finn for this. Once Finn told his best friend, Noah Puckerman (Puck) that Kurt was his brother, and Puck agreed to stop picking on Kurt, but that didn't stop the rest of the Football Team who didn't approve of his 'gayness' Puck actually was probably more protective of Kurt then Finn after that, like they were brothers too, Puck would scold Finn for not standing up for Kurt so then Puck would be forced to do it himself, and sometimes he wasn't around and Finn was around and again… Did nothing. One time, Finn called Kurt the f word… No not fuck. He called him fag, Kurt pretended like it didn't mean anything because everyone calls him that, so he ran to his room and started crying… For some reason, the word coming from Finn hurt even more. When Carole and Burt got married, he thought Finn would be able to protect him and stop the bullying, and maybe even the abusing. But nope. As of this year (2010) Finn has stuck up for Kurt, but only in words, and it wasn't when it counted, when he was being shoved and tossed. Kurt wears long sleeve shirts to not show his scars, he never went to the beach, because then people would see his scars everywhere, his belly, chest, arms, legs, everywhere. One time Carole saw a scar on his forehead by Burt, but Kurt claimed he fell on a rock, Carole didn't believe him, but she didn't try to find out what really happened. In 2009, Finn joined the Glee Club, and you can probably guess that Burt didn't let Kurt join, one time Kurt confronted Burt on why he couldn't join and Burt said 'Because Finn sings like a real man while you sing like a little girl' So everytime Finn told him about Glee Club (pretty much every day) Kurt had to hold back the urge to break out into a song that they had recently performed, like Defying Gravity, which Rachel Berry apparently sang at Sectionals, and then Not The Boy Next Door which Finn himself sang at Regionals, then Don't Stop Believing that they all performed at Nationals, he wanted it so bad. Now this brings us to present day (but not for long)_

* * *

Kurt walked down the stairs and saw Finn chewing on Coco Pops, so Kurt poured himself some Coco Pops too (Burt would beat him if he was caught eating some healthy cereal, which saddened Kurt, he couldn't even eat a salad)

'Hey dude, what's up?' Finn asked the older yet smaller brother

Kurt didn't appreciate being called dude.

'I'm okay.' Kurt quietly said.

Finn sighed, sometimes he did want to have a conversation with his brother.

'Mum said that we're going to the movies today so you need to get ready.' Finn informed Kurt

'Okay' Once again, Kurt quietly responded.

Kurt finished his coco pops before Finn (somehow) and went to get changed.

* * *

Kurt POV:

Just a casual sweater and jeans once again for the millionth time. I miss my old clothes… I can barely remember them. **takes off shirt and looks in mirror** Wow, look at all those scars, I don't want to look at my back, because it would probably be worst. I'm so skinny, that's the only thing about him that stayed the same over the years. Oh my god, I see Finn in the mirror, looking mortified.

'What are those scars about dude!?' Finn questioned

'It's noth- it's nothing.' I replied hesitantly.

'It is something! Did the football guys take it to far? I didn't know you were getting all these scars dude.'

Finn was actually concerned for me. It felt nice, I couldn't tell him the truth though.

'Yes, it was.' I lied.

'I'm going to get this all fixed! Don't worry! **leaves and closes door** ' Finn reassured.

This is bad. He's going to tell Burt I know it.

* * *

He did tell Burt, and Burt doubled Kurt's beatings. Finn never brought it up again, and Kurt wanted him to, because maybe then he could tell him the truth, and things would be different. But he never did, he did stand up for Kurt when he was being shoved against the lockers, after what he saw, he thought that what the football team were doing was worse then he originally thought, so the bullying around Finn stopped. But Finn and Puck weren't always around, and things were worse, people thought Kurt told Finn that the Football Team were abusing him, and yes they were, but they didn't give him the scars, and the football team abused him worst. So things got worst for Kurt. He never told Finn, Puck or Carole any of this. He gave up… He had to wait until he was like 22. Because Burt won't let him go until he stops being gay. Kurt kept singing, he ate salads behind his back, he was speaking in his high voice, and he read Vogue, which Burt regularly discovered. Kurt didn't care, it was the only thing that made him happy… He got used to the abuse.

* * *

2 years later. It was 2012. Finn and Kurt graduated. And Burt never even took a picture with his son… There was a picture of Kurt and Finn, and then a picture of Kurt, Finn and Carole. Burt didn't let Carole take a separate picture with Kurt. It was like he was just Finn's friend, but no, he was their son, and Burt hated him.

Things were still the same if you were wondering, still the same… That sentence echoed in Kurt's mind all the time…

* * *

Hope you liked the intro! Things will look up for Kurt soon (Obviously) I think I will upload Chapter 2 in like 2 hours or something. Please review, favourite and follow, it means a lot, I have high hopes for this series.


	2. The Escape Ticket

_Thank you to the kind gentleman who reviewed with a good response! Hopefully more reviews and viewers will come!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used._

* * *

Finn and Rachel have been talking on the phone for ages, it was exhausting Kurt.

'I can't wait to go to New York with you too.' Finn says out of nowhere

Kurt jumps at the moment he says that. Finn was going to New York? And Kurt had to stay in the house with that monster? He was hoping Finn would turn around and invite Kurt to come.

'Yeah, see you later babe. Love you.' Finn ends the call

He smiles and just sits on the couch like nothing happened.

'What was that about?' I ask

'Oh, you heard our conversation?'

'Well I was in the room and my ears do work Finn.' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Well, me and Rachel are going to New York…'

'That is amazing…' Kurt congratulated

Kurt was hoping Finn was about to invite Kurt to come with him.

'And I'm bringing someone else…' Finn began

This was the moment, thought Kurt. He was getting out of the hell hole of Lima, Ohio.

'I'm bringing Puck.'

Kurt's heart sank.

'And you!' Finn announced and Kurt jumped of the couch in happiness. Kurt hugged Finn.

'Thank you Thank You Thank You!' Kurt exclaimed while still wrapped in the hug.

'Aren't you gonna miss Lima?' Finn innocently asked

Kurt thought about how he should answer, 'Yes, but I can't wait for New York!'

Finn was happy he could put a smile on his face, it was a different smile, a new smile… A real smile.

* * *

Kurt POV:

I found my escape, this whole time it was my brother, the same guy I thought didn't even care about me as much as he should of. And the guy who didn't watch out for me as much as his best friend did, but now he needs to take all of that back because Finn helped me escape. From Burt. Oh God, he's gonna tell Burt… Oh no.

I went to Finn's room to ask him when we were leaving.

'When are we leaving for New York Finn?' I quickly asked

'Well, we were going to go in a week, but Rachel wants to push it to tomorrow morning.' Finn replied.

Oh thank god, I have a plan then.

'I'm telling Burt at dinner. I think he will be very excited that we are going out on our own.' Finn said.

'Yeah, he will be very excited! Well Bye Now!' I very quickly squeaked.

I ran to my room and called Noah.

 _Hello?_

 _Noah, it's me Kurt._

 _Oh hey Kurt, so are you happy to be coming to New York?_

 _So happy!_

 _That's great, I'm happy Finn asked you to come, it kind of shocked me to be completely honest._

 _I don't blame you._

 _So what do you need?  
Can I stay over tonight at your house?_

Noah probably feels very uncomfortable now, and, I am going to lose another friend.

 _Sure, do you mind sleeping on the couch?_

 _I would sleep in your back garden if I had to._

 _Haha._

 _I'm serious_

 _Oh well, you can sleep on the couch, but why may I ask?  
Well Finn is going to tell Burt tonight at dinner that we're going to New York and I don't want to see the tears in his eyes._

They'll be tears for sure, but not happy tears… ANGRY TEARS.

 _Oh, I get it, but don't you want to remember the conversation?_

 _Not really._

 _Okay then. Well you can come over at any time you want dude._

 _Thanks, but are you sure your mum will be okay with it?  
Of course, she likes you, in fact she was really proud of me when I started sticking up for you._

 _Thanks Noah._

 _No problem Kurt. Cya later._

This was awesome, if I am lucky, I wouldn't have to confront his father until I am in New York, far away. But he felt bad he couldn't say bye to Carole, she was a good women, just not good enough to turn my dad into a better man.

* * *

Kurt and Finn were packing for New York while Carole and Burt were out having Lunch at BreadStix. You could sense the tension between them if you were there. Finn missed the smile from this morning, so he tried to bring it back.

'Rachel said there's a job opening at Vogue. So you might be able to get it.'

Kurt was happy at the news, but didn't want Burt to know, then he would hunt for Kurt until he found him and slapped some sense into him.

'Don't tell Burt about that.' Kurt quickly said.

'Why are you so immediate and skittish today? Don't you want your father to know you might get a job at someone where you LOVE to be?' Finn replied just as quickly.

'I don't want him to be disappointed if I don't get the job.'

Kurt felt bad how Finn had no idea what was happening, he thought Kurt and Burt's relationship was peachy! He thought Burt was far then proud of Kurt's courage and uniqueness. Unfortunately, those were just expectations. The reality was the complete opposite.

'Fine I won't tell him. It's your business.'

'Thank you'

Finn's attempt at making Kurt smile again failed.

'Kurt, when I told you the news this morning, you smiled.'

'Isn't that normal when you find out you're moving to New York for free?'

'Well it's not free for me.'

'I know that, I was just saying it's free for me…'

Now Kurt felt idiotic for once and it wasn't the other way around.

'Your smile was different, different from when you used to smile, this time, I felt like you meant your smile, and it was real. I just, was so happy to give you joy for once, instead of disappointment and displeasure.'

'You never gave me displeasure. You have been a good brother' Kurt lied, he knew Finn could have been a better brother before, but now taking Kurt to New York kind of makes up for it.

'I just want to see that smile again.' Finn softly said, he truly meant it.

Kurt was touched. His brother really cared about him.

'And, I'm just so sad that I used to bully you like all the other guys on the Football team.'

Immediately that statement triggered a flashback for Kurt.

' _Finn, you want to take out the trash today?' David said, turning to Finn while holding Kurt._

' _Please don't' Kurt whimpered_

 _Finn hated this, he didn't want to do it, but his popularity came first and even if he had to bin his brother, it was worth it for him._

' _Sure, hand the scum over' Finn cruelly said, even though he didn't mean it, it hurt._

 _David tossed Kurt to Finn, it was so sudden, Kurt practically fell into Finn's chest. Finn picked him up and tossed him in, with no regret, he felt awful, but no regret._

 _Finn mouthed a 'sorry' to the trashed Kurt, and Kurt didn't appreciate it. Finn closed the dumpster to leave Kurt in the dark._

' _Brother? Brother my ass.' Kurt softly whimpered. This is the time Kurt accepted that the world was just not meant for him._

'I forgive you for that'

'Thanks, I really want to punch the old Finn in the face, I am so sorry.'

'It's okay, you're bringing me to New York, Finn! You're the best brother ever!'

Kurt wanted to think that, but he knew it wasn't true.

'Thank you.'

Finn smiled, and Kurt couldn't disappoint that big, happy smile he loved seeing, and Finn wanted to see the same smile on Kurt's face.

* * *

Kurt was relieved to have arrived at Noah's house at 5pm. He hadn't being abused all day… That was a new record. A new, depressing record. He knocked on the door with regret, maybe going there wasn't a good idea. But then he thought it's better then being beaten. Noah answered the door surprisingly.

'Oh hello Noah.' Kurt greeted

'Welcome Kurt, come on in.' Puck greeted back, Kurt was surprised, Puck seemed so mature, he wasn't normally like that, maybe being in the Glee Club changed him into a better person.

'You have a decent house.' Kurt complimented (kinda)

'Thanks. My mum went out for dinner with some guy, I don't pay attention to their names as I don't want to get to attached because odds are that they will be broken up next week.' Puck admitted

Kurt laughed.

'You know, I'm very glad you are coming to New York with us. I just feel like leaving you here would be a mistake, I feel like you wouldn't be safe here.' Puck said.

Kurt was shocked that Puck knew something was going on with Kurt and leaving him wouldn't be safe for him.

'I'm safe Noah, trust me.' Kurt assured, even though he wasn't fully safe.

'I have a bunch of movies here, I don't know which one you are interested in'

'Wicked!'

'What?'

'You have Wicked?

Puck pulls out the wicked box.

'Oh yeah, my mum loved Broadway, too bad she couldn't sing like the people on Broadway.'

Kurt laughed again. He hasn't laughed like this in a very long time.

'Do you wanna watch it? It's not my cup o' tea, but I can tolerate it, I mean I went through Glee Club for 3 years without insulting Rachel Berry, ONCE! If you met her, you would understand how big of a accomplishment that is!'

'I have met her, and I am blown away, haha'

Puck made Kurt feel good. He had fun hanging with him.

'I would love to watch Wicked with you, Noah.'

'Cool, I'll put it on.'

Puck went to adjust the TV and entered the CD into the DVD player. Kurt felt like he was at home. At a real home. At a place that SHOULD be his home.

* * *

Finn, Burt and Carole were having dinner.

Burt was very unhappy when Finn told him that Kurt went to sleep over at Noah's.

'Why would Puck let Kurt sleep over?' Burt confusingly asked.

'They are very good friends.' Finn stated

'Eww.' Burt whined.

'What do you mean by that?' Carole asked.

'Umm, it's just the food.'

'I worked very hard on the food…' Carole softly spoke

'Guys I have something to tell you both.' Finn managed to speak out.

'What is it honey?' Carole asked.

Finn was nervous that they would be upset with the news.

'I am going to New York to live with Rachel.'

Burt and Carole were actually ecstatic, which kind of offended Finn. They explained how happy they were Finn was getting out of the city, and starting a life with his lover.

'And I'm taking Kurt with me.' Finn said, nervously.

'WHAT?' Burt shrieked

'Umm, I'm taking Kurt with me…'

Burt still stood there angry, with his fists clenched.

'You cannot take Kurt. He doesn't deserve to go to New York. He can't get involved into your lifes, he can't stick his big nose into your business!' Burt said, surprising Finn and Carole

'It's okay, there is enough space, Rachel agreed!' Finn argued

'KURT IS NOT GOING!' Burt yelled, scaring Finn.

'Honey calm down.' Carole begged, giving him her sweet eyes of concern persuaded Burt to sit down.

'Listen, Kurt has been in a funk lately, and he needs to get out of this place, he isn't comfortable here, he won't make it big here, he needs to go to New York.'

Finn nodded, he was terrified of Burt, it made him wonder… But he rejected the thought that Burt and Kurt had a bad relationship.

'Fine, but when you get there Finn, please. Call me daily. And tell me about how Kurt is doing…'

'Of course.' Finn agreed

'And we will make sure to visit, very often.' Burt smirked.

If Kurt still done all these things Burt hated, there will be more beating. Burt wasn't going to let him get away.

* * *

I was going to leave a cliff-hanger for Burt's reaction, but I decided that I might as well finish it off. Next episode, we will see Finn, puck and Kurt go to New York and we will meet Rachel! Does anyone ship Puck and Kurt? Because I might make them a couple instead of a friendship… Please review, follow and favourite!


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own GLEE or any of the characters.

A lot more people have reviewed, favourite and followed. Thanks, that makes me smile.

* * *

Kurt and Puck had watched Wicked, well Kurt did, Puck fell asleep 40 minutes in. Kurt knew he tried because normally he would sleep within 10 minutes. He appreciated it. He fell asleep after 10 minutes of the Ellen Show, not because it was boring, but he was just so tired.

Finn went to bed with a bad feeling, he couldn't say what the feeling was, but he just had a bad feeling. He felt like something bad was going to happen.

Burt went to bed very angry that Kurt was leaving… Very angry.

Carole just went to bed normally.

Kurt woke up to see a surprise, a shirtless Puck, Puck was obviously getting ready to go to the airport. Puck didn't know he was looking, thankfully. Kurt tried to look away, but he just felt so attracted to Puckerman lately. But, he couldn't do anything, he was gay, Gay… Gay… Why did he have to be gay? Kurt hated being gay, because he would get beaten for it, he would get bullied for it, and he would get those typical, rude slurs. He was sick of it! But he couldn't push away his true self.

'Morning' Puck says without even looking at Kurt.

'Oh. Good morning, what time is it?' Kurt asked

Kurt couldn't wait to leave, he really hoped that Burt wasn't going to the airport, hopefully he and Carole just said goodbye to Finn at home… It's not like they were proud enough to call Kurt their son.

'It's 8:30am, we need to leave in half a hour.'

Thank god, thought Kurt.

'I'll go change in the spare clothes I have upstairs.'

Puck slept on the floor last night and offered Kurt the couch, it was very nice of Puck, because he probably had a feeling he was going to fall asleep while watching.

'Okay, you can change in the bathroom if you want some privacy.'

'Thanks.'

Kurt went upstairs to change into the spare clothes he brought, since he couldn't borrow Puck's clothes. sweatpants, is a photo, NoNo. Kurt always thought, just in case they were going to take a group picture at the airport.

* * *

'Goodbye buddy' Burt said his goodbyes to his favourite son, Finn.

'Why don't you want to come to the airport and say bye to Kurt?' Finn asked so innocently, he really had no idea what was going on…

'Your mother is sick, I can't leave her.' Burt lied.

'Oh ok, well please talk to him on the phone later.' Finn said

'Oh I will.' Burt assured.

Finn was confused… You know… As always, but Finn hugged Burt and left the house with his suitcase.

* * *

Finn was talking to Rachel on the phone, and then somehow Kurt was thrown into their conversation.

'Finn, I'm worried about your brother, Kurt, is he going to try out for NYADA or anything?' Rachel asked

'Kurt will find something in New York Rachel, he's been in a big Funk, and he's not musically talented, well I did hear him sing once, and then I heard him scream… So I guess he couldn't hold the note.'

'I'm Rachel Berry, I can turn him into a star Finn.'

'You just love stars don't you?'

'Yeah… Who's going to sleep on the couch? Because there's two double beds, and Puck and Kurt aren't going to sleep on the same bed.'

'Puck will sleep on the couch, I'm sure.'

'Good because I think Kurt should be able to sleep on a real bed, because I want him especially to feel very comfortable. Are there any creepy stories you might know about Kurt?'

'Well, this is not creepy, but he was severely bullied at school, thrown into dumpsters, pee balloons, attaching his furniture to the roof, and just being pushed into lockers.'

'That's terrible.'

'Well, I took part in some of it, and so did Puck, but… Puck stood up for him long before I did… It kind of makes me feel like shit brother, I mean I am supposed to be there for him. And it's kind of selfish the only reason I'm taking him is that it will improve my chances into getting into NYADA, why is that by the way?'

' **sigh** Finn, once again I'll explain it to you. NYADA doesn't want a plain boring guy who can sing, they want a guy who's different. And a guy who has a step-gay brother and is accepting of him and have a very good relationship will be the type of guy they want!'

'Okay… But why do we need Puck?'

'Finn, every guy needs a best friend with them! Do you want them to think you're a loner!?'

'You're my girlfriend…'

'Well, they won't care about that, I don't need any of these strategies to get in because I already have so many talent, and you… You need these strategies…'

'Thanks Rachel.'

'You're welcome cupcake! See you in New York babe!'

Finn hung up, kind of disappointed in his girlfriend's attitude, but she was always kind of selfish like that, but he still loved her. She stole Mercedes' solo at Nationals even though Mercedes never had a solo before and Rachel had a solo at like every competition. And Rachel practically pushed Artie of the stage at Regionals because he was in her way of the spotlight… But he still found it very sexy about her…

* * *

Kurt and Puck were waiting for Finn at the airport.

'My mum didn't even say bye to me…' Puck said. Puck's mum didn't care for Puck really, they had the same relationship, they just blank each other out, but you think that his mum would say bye when Puck is basically leaving her life. Of course, Kurt knew exactly how it felt, and it was even worse for him, so he comforted Puck by putting his hand on his shoulder and rubbing it, but that triggered a pretty awful flashback for Kurt.

 **Flashback**

 _Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes were watching a pretty scary movie, it was called Fright Is Right. Even though Kurt wasn't in the glee club together they were still best friends, they had so much in common, and a stupid club couldn't break that friendship. Kurt was scared during the majority of the movie and most of the time was hiding his face on Mercedes' lap, and she didn't really mind, but Mercedes left because she needed to go to the toilet. Kurt hoped nothing too scary would happen. It did, it was a creepy clown pop-up that frightened everyone and Kurt gasped and suddenly held onto Finn's shoulder in a initial reaction._

' _Dude get off!' Finn yelled and pushed Kurt and he banged his head into Mercedes' empty seat armrest. Finn didn't even notice how Kurt banged his head and how he hurt his feelings. Kurt went to find Mercedes, and Finn didn't even notice that he left._

Kurt was frightened for Puck's next movement.

'Thank you.' Puck quietly spoke, surprising Kurt, he didn't freak out like Finn would of…

Finn finally arrived and apologised for being late, and Kurt just rolled his eyes at him. When they got on the plane, people were looking at the 3 boys and could tell Kurt was gay, Kurt and Puck sat down and ignored the looking but Finn went to another seat because he was embarrassed. After awhile, Kurt got fed up and stood up.

'Yes, I am gay. Deal with it. I'm not going to make a long speech because a bunch of rude people can't get a grip.' Kurt stated, and it got people to stop looking surprisingly to Finn. Kurt sat back down, proud of himself.

'Good job.' Puck congratulated. Puck glared at Finn in a way that basically said 'You're a wimp.'

Kurt was confused. Did Finn want to make him happy like he said yesterday? Or did he only mean that when people aren't looking… At least he could tell Puck didn't care what other people thought.

* * *

Finally their flight was over and they picked up their bags and waited for Rachel to come and pick them up.

'Why didn't you sit next to us Finn?' Puck asked, he knew the answer, but he wanted to see if he had the balls to admit it.

'Well… People were staring…' Finn said, guilty.

'So?' Kurt questioned.

'I don't want people staring at me like that dude, I don't like to be judged by others.'

'Yes, typical Finn, he will sell out anyone just so his popularity stays intact and at the end of the day he gets the girl.' Puck said.

'I'm not selling him o-'

'Just be quiet! … Can we please just wait for Rachel.' Kurt asked, feeling awkward in the situation.

* * *

Rachel got to the airport finally and Kurt had to wake up a sleeping Puck who got pretty impatient.

'Geez Berry, what took you so long?' Puck agitatedly asked

'Sorry Noah, I was let go late from my NYADA class, which stands for New York Academy Of The Dramatic Arts.'

'Who doesn't know what NYADA stands for?' Kurt questions, and Finn looks stupid.

'I thought it stood for Nipples Young And Dangerous Adventure.' Puck and Kurt look at Finn and feel sorry for the boy. How did he graduate?  
'Well, my car is parked outside the airport, shall we go?' Finn nods and the group enter Rachel's car.

* * *

Puck and Kurt slept for most of the ride as Finn and Rachel went on with their boring couple talk.

'Okay, they are finally asleep, let's talk business!' Rachel said.

'What business?' Finn asks

'How long will we keep them before we send them back to Ohio!' Finn suddenly realises that Rachel only wants them there to help Finn with his NYADA application. 'I'm thinking 1 week after you get into NYADA.'

'But Rachel… I was kinda thinking that they could stay.'

'Finn! It's going to be way to crowded in the flat!'

'I've been a terrible brother to Kurt for years now, and you don't know how much I just want to fix everything with us, so he could forgive me.' Finn admitted his true feelings and reasons

'I understand, but why do you want Puck to stay?' Rachel questions, confused.

'Well, Puck is like another brother to me, and him and Kurt get along well.'

'Yeah, too well.'

'What?'

'Finn, you do know that Kurt used to have a crush on you when you started out being brothers right? He was always looking at you in class, I get you are attractive and a nice guy, but it was creepy. He got over it because he got used to you being his brother, do you want him to have a crush on Puck? Because Puck is not gay, and then Kurt would be heartbroken.' Rachel stated

Finn had to admit, he noticed Kurt's early crush, but he admired it, he didn't want to take away Kurt's only time when he was happy, and that was staring at Finn in class. And he didn't want Puck to break Kurt's heart.

'Okay, maybe like 2 weeks after I get into NYADA, we can kick Puck out, but Kurt stays.' Finn said sadly, he didn't want to do this, but he had to compromise with his needy and selfish girlfriend, even though he would never admit these things about her.

'Good.' Rachel won the battle like always, and had her usual Rachel Berry Victory win.

Puck lay at the back of the car, awake, he heard everything. Puck thought it was ridiculous that Kurt would have a crush on him. He hoped maybe they would change their mind about kicking him out.

* * *

The 4 arrived at the flat, and Puck saw the flat screen TV and grew ecstatic

'Holy shit! Rachel how did you get a flat screen TV? Don't you do to NYADA?' Puck eagerly asks.

'It was a present from my dads.' Rachel says, kind of offended.

Kurt then saw a collection of Vogue magazines, he hated holding back the urge to read it, if he didn't do this stuff, maybe his dad would think he 'stopped' being gay and would finally get out of his life, and he knew Finn would tell him everything since he's so innocently stupid.

'Oh, Kurt, I have a huge Vogue collection, I heard you love Vogue.'

'You have no idea.' Kurt thought

'I have best of vogue 2011! I have all Vogue articles since January 2001!'

'I hate you.' Kurt thought

This was killing Kurt.

'VOGUE!' Rachel exclaimed.

'VOGUE!' Finn exclaimed

'VOGUE!' Puck exclaimed

'VOGUE!' Burt exclaimed.

Kurt was getting sick, he wanted to read, but he couldn't…

 _VOGUE! VOGUE! VOGUE! VOGUE! VOGUE!_

'No! No I don't want it!' Kurt kept yelling.

 _VOGUE! VOGUE! VOGUE! VOGUE! VOGUE!_

And suddenly, Kurt collapsed…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! And most people said they want Puck and Kurt! Also, Rachel isn't a total bitch, she will get nicer and more likeable.

QuestionOfTheDay: Should I update often? Or should I write a lot more then what I am usaully writing now and update once a week?

If you enjoyed, please favourite, review and follow!


	4. Shouldn't Of Pushed You Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

I have decided to update often, I want to keep people interested. I don't know how long this fic will go, I don't know how it will end, probably with Kurt in a happy place, and all of the things you guys have mentioned will happen. Puck and Kurt will have something, Finn will realise he's been a crap brother, and I'm pretty sure we'll meet Blaine, I don't know if he will be dating Kurt though. I realise how cringe-worthy it is to see how oblivious Finn is being to Kurt's abuse, but don't worry, things will get better.

'I don't want it to get better, I want it to be better! NOW!' – Artie Abrams

 _Last Time, Kurt saw Puck shirtless, and he liked what he was seeing, Finn only brought Kurt and Puck to New York because it will help his NYADA application, Rachel is a selfish bitch, and Kurt collapsed after he kept hearing VOGUE in his head from everybody, which was kind of creepy!_

* * *

Finn sat in the hospital, talking to Burt about the incident. Burt didn't come to the hospital because it was too far away and he insisted that Kurt would be fine and Finn not to worry, Finn thought it was dumb that Burt and Carole didn't come to the hospital, something could be really wrong with Kurt and they didn't even want to come and see if he was alright or in good hands or anything like that!

'I don't understand why it happened. I thought he would be so happy, I thought he loved Vogue, but he said he didn't want it, then he just fainted.' Finn explained, still confused about the whole situation because you know… He's Finn.

'Good.' Burt said

'Wait what? How is it good?' Finn angrily protested.

'He shouldn't be reading that gay shit.' Burt said, surprising Finn.

'But he is gay, and he likes that stuff Burt. He read it through the whole plane ride!'

'Interesting. Well I was only joking Finn.'

'Your sense of humour is unusual.'

'Haha, I guess it is, tell Kurt I really. Really. Hope he gets better, and I can't wait to see him.' There was a evil grin on Burt's face.

'Will do. Cya.' Finn hung up, and he didn't think Burt was joking…

'I thought he loved Vogue.' Rachel pouted, Puck felt like punching her in the face, she's said that like 100 times now. A doctor left Kurt's room and approached us.

'Kurt Hummel?' The doctor called out

'Yes! We're here for him! How is he?' Finn worryingly asked.

'Hello, I am Dr. Nicolas, Kurt is fine, it seems he only collapsed because of stress of some kind.'

Finn put all the pieces together, Burt said Kurt shouldn't be reading Vogue, and Kurt said he didn't want to read it anymore even though he used to love reading it! Kurt must of wanted to stop reading Vogue but Burt wanted him to keep reading to show that he was gay and proud! But then Burt decided he only cared about what Kurt wanted!

'Burt is such a good dad' Finn thought

'Thank you doctor, we'll try and keep him under any stress and let him relax for a couple of days.' Rachel assured, and Puck nodded in agreement.

'Just let him have some rest, please.'

* * *

Kurt got home and had some coffee and Puck was staring at him for hours.

'What are you looking at Noah?' Kurt defensively asked.

'You are just going to pretend that never happened Kurt? You collapsed! There must be something up with you, that story Finn said was not believable at all!'

'Most of Finn's assumptions aren't true.' Kurt thought.

 _Did the Football Guys do this to you?_

If Kurt told the truth that day, maybe things would have been different… Maybe his future would have been better. And maybe… He would be happy.

'Well, Finn doesn't sound sure when he says anything, trust me, that's the truth, I am fine.'

'Why do you fucking push away anyone who ever cares about you Kurt? Do you even realise for a minute that it might help you? That that person may help you get out of your problem? People aren't supposed to face problems alone Kurt! And if you didn't push everyone away, you might be happier!' Puck ranted.

Kurt stopped drinking his coffee. Puck was right, he pushes everyone away…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kurt climbed out of the dumpster, there's another scar, oh well, he thought. A boy came up to him._

' _Hello, are you okay? Should I get a nurse?'_

 _Kurt was surprised that someone actually cared enough to come up and confront him._

' _Who are you?' Kurt asked_

' _My name is Sam. Sam Evans.'_

 _It was love at first sight, the blonde, silky hair attracted Kurt. Someone that cared about him, but, someone like him… He couldn't find love… He wasn't made for love, he was made for depression…_

' _No I'm okay…' Kurt sadly replied._

' _Are you sure? You look very dam-'_

' _LEAVE ME ALONE!' Kurt yelled at ran away from the boy._

 _Sam would look at Kurt apologetically in school after that incident, he wanted to help Kurt, but he was actually scared of Kurt, they never talked again after that…_

'You're right…' Kurt admitted

'So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?'

'I collapsed because my father doesn't want me reading vogue.'

'And that made you colla-'

Puck stopped mid sentence because he realised what this meant, it meant that Burt was punishing Kurt for reading Vogue, but how…

'Did he beat you?' Puck asked, knowing he would say yes, but praying he would say no.

'No, I just didn't want him to be disappointed in me, he doesn't want me to be gay, I might as well give him something to be happy about.' Kurt lied, he didn't want Puck to go through trouble, he didn't want Puck to tell Finn or anyone else, because then Carole would divorce Burt and Carole would be so miserable, and Finn won't ever forgive Kurt for letting the secret out, for making Carole miserable again, he would hate him forever, and Kurt couldn't let that happen.

'Kurt, you shouldn't change yourself for your father' Puck said

'You're right, I'll keep reading Vogue… Are we done here?'

'Are you sure we are done?'

'Yes. I have nothing else to say.'

Puck was just as gullible as Finn, Kurt thought. But, at least Puck made him tell him the problem, even if the problem was a lie.

* * *

Mercedes Jones was in L.A. She was granted a record deal after her performance of 'I will Always Love You' was posted on Youtube by Sam Evans. Mercedes hadn't seen Sam since, she heard he was in New York. She also missed Kurt, Kurt never kept contact with her after they graduated, Mercedes still had their Graduation photo hung up in her room. Some day, she hopes to see Kurt again, he can't stay away from his true best friend for long.

* * *

Rachel has been telling Finn that Kurt needs to join NYADA since he has nothing else to do and that may lead to another breakdown, so far, Rachel was loosing the battle, as when Finn asked Kurt to join NYADA he declined.

'Fine, but don't be crying Finn when Kurt collapses again! He is in a bad state of a mind right now! In fact, he scares me!' Rachel judged

'It's his choice Rachel, and he said no, and don't make him look like a pyscho, jeez, he's just confused and depressed.'

'And you aren't doing anything to help, are you? Aren't you supposed to be a awesome brother? Brother of the year here everyone! Doesn't even care about his brother's condition!'

Rachel had a point, Finn wasn't doing anything to help Kurt, neither of them were, in fact they were just adding more pressure to Kurt.

'Kurt is grown up, he can take care of himself.'

'He has problems Finn' Rachel said sourly 'And he shouldn't have to face them all alone.'

'He doesn't have fucking problems Rachel! HE IS FINE!' Finn shouted, taken Rachel aback.

'Okay.. Sorry.' Rachel apologised, too afraid to keep battling.

She didn't understand, it seemed like Finn didn't want Kurt to have a good future, so Rachel was going to persuade Kurt herself to audition to NYADA. It won't be that hard, Rachel is a master manipulator and persuader.

* * *

Kurt POV:  
I'm so embarrassed that I collapsed, they must think I am a freak, espescially Rachel who doesn't' even know me that well and now this is the impression she got from me. That weirdo who collapsed in my flat because he didn't like Vogue. I love Vogue, but I don't like the beating… New York doesn't mean I have completely escaped from my tormentor, which is sadly my father. Should I tell someone? If I was watching myself I would be screaming at myself to tell someone about my father, but, it wasn't that easy. I don't want to be a victim, I don't want to be someone that they all worried about nonstop. Finn asked me to try out for NYADA, I said no… But, it might be my first step in getting away from… You know who, I don't have to be dramatic. NYADA will give me the experience to be a Broadway Singer! And then I can let out the truth about my father to the whole world! … But, that might not happen… So maybe I will try out for NYADA. I've been starving all day and Puckerman finally decided to get off my ass so I'm thankful to be getting lunch at Le Bernardin. I heard the food at this place is awesome, so time alone here will be wonderful for me.

'Are you ready to take your order sir?' a blonde waiter asked looking down at his clipboard, getting ready to write down my order. Then it hit me… Evans… SAM EVANS! SAM. FUCKING EVENS! I couldn't push him away now, that was the biggest mistake I made in High School!

'Sam?' I nervously asks, and then he rose his round head head and he had that adorable smile, with those gorgeous blue eyes… Why did I ever tell him to leave me alone in high school? He could have been the key to my happiness!

'Kurt?' Sam asks, surprised to see me.

'Hello…' I awkwardly say, how else am I supposed to greet him?

'I can't believe you're here, in New York. How are you?' It's so sweet how Sam genuinely cares about me, so he definitely deserves answers.

'I… I'm… I survived' What the hell? That was a terrible thing to say!

'Well, you may be able to get a discount if I tell you I know you…' Sam says, with that charm in his eyes.

'Well, that would be great since all I can afford is the tuna special.' I joke, and receive a laugh, his laugh is amazing… So cute… What am I thinking? Frist I was interested in Noah, now Sam. These guys are straight, they will never want someone like me.

'Well, I'll go put in a word in, maybe come back in 20 minutes, we can have lunch together, it's on me.' Sam generously offered.

'Thank Sam, that would be lovely of you.' I thanked.

* * *

Finn POV

Maybe I should give up on satisfying Kurt, he seems happy for like 2 hours then he's back to his depressed self again, what was I doing wrong? I brought him to NYC! Puck told me my prediction about how he collapsed was a piece of shit, what right does he have to judge my prediction? He thinks I don't care about Kurt, but I do… I mean, not as much as other things like Rachel, Mom, my future and NYADA, which is the only reason I brought him to NYC. Rachel said having Kurt as a brother with him being gay and me being straight will make me look more likeable… But I wonder if I would of brought him if I didn't care about the NYADA audition…

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket so I dug into my pocket to retrieve my phone. It was a phone call from Burt, I mean, my dad.

'Hello?' I answered the phone.

'Hey Finn… Good news! Me and your mother are visiting tomorrow!' Burt excitedly announced.

I wasn't sure what to think, like jeez, this was their 2nd day in NYC and Burt wanted to visit on the 3rd?

'That is great… I'll tell Kurt later.' I said

'Yeah… You tell Kurt, and tell him, I can't wait to especially see him.' Burt creepily ordered me.

Burt always seemed kind of predator-ish when talking about Kurt. Hmm… Weird…

'Sure…' I unconfidently agreed.

'Cya later Finn, love you, you're my favourite.' Burt said and Finn could feel him grinning from his house.

Why was I his favourite? Kurt was his real son, and I called him Burt, I didn't even call him dad. Once again… Weird…

* * *

Kurt POV

I had ordered a Cappon Magro, it was delicious, but I think kissing Sam on those big, smooth lips would be more delicious… What is wrong with me? In high school, I had some feelings for Sam, but not this much, maybe because now I aren't pushing him away… If I accepted his friendship earlier in High School, maybe I would be dating him… And I might even be… Happy?

'So… This is kind of awkward, but Kurt, when I tried to help you after that dumpster incident, you totally freaked out on me, I thought you wanted someone like me, to support you. And all I want to know is… Why?' Sam asked pleadingly, he really cared about this.

'Sam… You did nothing wrong at the time, but I was scared. Scared of finding another friend in high school. The only friend I made was Mercedes and that was only because she didn't want to talk about me, she wanted to talk about herself. And, I don't like attention, because when the attention is on me, the people close to me always get hurt.' I explained, sadly, it felt nice to put that out there, because it's really how I felt. Wow, something I say that isn't a lie.

'Kurt, you can be completely honest with me, I l- I like you.' Sam awkwardly says.

Was he about to say love? OH MY GAGA. Was he about to say LOVE?

'Thanks' I said, I wasn't going to question him, to ruin a wonderful friendship.

'Well, I'll see you around Kurt, you have my number.' Sam says

Before he leaves, he turns around and faces me again.

'And, please call.' Sam ended the conversation.

And, I will call.

* * *

I heard a buzz on my phone and was scared to death when I read the message.

 _Mum and Dad are coming to visit tomorrow! – Finn_

Uh oh! Poor Kurt! Will someone find out Kurt's secret? I really want someone to find out, but I feel like it would be too easy, when the time is right I'll decide.

I may be starting a new story to update alongside this, and they probably will both be updated once a week, but maybe twice on some occasions when I can get a lot of writing done. Please review, favourite and follow!

QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you ship Sam and Kurt? (Surt? Kam? HEAVANS?)


	5. Heavans

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, it would of ended with Kurt winning a Tony award!

Kurt POV

 _No! Leave me alone please! Why won't he leave me alone!? He keeps chasing me, dad, why! 'Don't do this!' I cry out._

' _This is what you get you filthy fag!' Burt roughly insults._

 _I just fell into abyss. Until, I hit a all white floor… I turn around to see Rachel…_

' _Kurt? Are you alright? Maybe you should read some vogue…' Rachel suggested._

 _What the hell is going on? 'No! I already told you I don't want VOGUE!' I screamed at the bratty girl._

 _I saw the anger right through her face… Uh oh._

' _Well then… Time for you to disappear!' Rachel decided and I started falling again but someone caught me, I opened my eyes and saw Sam, what beauty he is…_

' _Sam! Thank you so much! You are so great! I need help, my d-'_

' _Kurt. I can't help you… You pushed me away before, and it hurt, you missed your chance. Goodbye.' Sam slowly said and dropped me into oblivion again… Am I high or something? I dropped into another pair of arms…_

' _Hey fag.' Puck rudely greeted, and that was putting it milady._

' _Puck, what? Why would you call me that? You aren't like this anymore Puck! Get out of your Football jacket please!' I pleaded._

' _It's dumpster time! The dumpster has really missed you Kurt, I think you 2 should have a nice reunion!' Puck decided and threw me into a dumpster with nothing in it, except (you guessed it) abyss. Falling in a white background, nowhere to stop until I fell flat in my butt with Finn staring right at me._

' _Finn? Can you please help me up?' I asked, I kind of knew the answer, I realised by now it's a nightmare._

' _Sorry Kurt, popularity is more important, what are they going to think when they see me with a fag?' Finn coldly questions, leaving me speechless._

' _Who cares what they think Finn? You're my brother!'_

' _I care what they think! And you need to go to where you belong.' Finn harshly stated._

 _And once again, yeah more abyss and then I landed perfectly turned around and…_

' _Take this you fag!' Burt yelled_

 _BANG!_

'Ahh!' I screamed from my nightmare which was embarrassing since my real screams are very pitchy. It felt real, but I realised It was a nightmare when I saw Finn, is that really how he felt now? Did things change from high school? And I know Sam wouldn't do that, even after what Kurt done to him, Sam still oddly cared about him, god he was so sweet. And is there still a bully deep down in Puck? Now that I think about it, he only started being nice to me because I was Finn's brother! And Rachel was just a bitch, nothing new or interesting there… But there was one person who wasn't in the dream, Mercedes, crap, I should contact her, I feel so bad, she was a great friend in McKinely, well my only friend. Actually, I was friends with this guy named Artie for a bit, but then we just stopped hanging out, I wonder what ever happened to him.

Unfortunately, my dream did wake up somebody.

'Kurt! Some people are trying to sleep! Okay and I need my beauty sleep, I have a appearance to keep up with! Without this beauty I would be very hated within NYADA!' Rachel told me off like I was a told me off like I was a toddler, and yes, I'm sure people would hate this bitch if she wasn't stunning, hell, people still loathe her like hell.

'Sorry, Rachel, I had a bad dream.' I fakely but nicely replied.

'Oh puh-lease! Everyone knows people don't really scream when they awake from a nightmare, you just love all the attention on you! No wonder you declined Finn's offer to audition for NYADA! Because you want us to do anything we can to get you to accept!' Seriously? Trust me, if I wanted all the attention on me, I wouldn't still have scars all over me! Luckily, before I could bitch out at her, Finn could hear all the noise in the main room and came to calm her down.

'Rachel, come on, just leave Kurt alone.' Finn said tiredly, to exhausted to think about why we were arguing. Rachel glared at me and when back to bed, she really did need a lot of sleep, maybe it would get rid of that nasty attitude of hers.

So I slept through the nice and had the exact dream again, over and over, maybe it was telling me that I had to do something about this for the nightmares to end.

 _ **I think so to.**_

Oh, hello my inner diva, Britney. Long time no see, even though I don't see you.

 _ **Yep, I kind of gave up on you since you had no diva in you through the years of McKinely, but now you are the underdog in New York I thought you could need my help and guidance!**_

I may.

 _ **Well first, let me start of by telling you that you need to stand up against that deadbeat dad of yours. He is a grade-A jerk! And you need to get it out of your system if you want to grow to be a pop-star sensation like me!**_

Not sure that I want to be like you, remember what happened to you.

 _ **Shut it, I'm not really Britney Spears, I'm just a voice in your head that you named Britney because you were so unoriginal, I just thought I would try and play along.**_

Thanks for the advice Brit, but I can't do that, don't you know what he will do to me?

 _ **Then fucking tell someone about it and they can go with you and protect you!**_ Well, who could I tell?  
 _ **Well, not Finn! He will either not pay attention or he may murder your father, which I'm not really against, but he would be arrested. And Rachel doesn't care about you, she only cares about Finn caring about you, if that makes any sense. And Puck will also try to murder him like Finn. Sam will be scared off, he just reunited with you, he doesn't want to be the first one to hear this messed up shit about you! Maybe tell Mercedes.**_

Would she really want to talk to me after I practically abandoned her?

 _ **There's a reason why she wasn't in your dream Kurt, because she will ALWAYS care about you. She cared before, still cares and will forever care. You're her best gay, Kurt!**_

Thanks Britney for that, maybe you're right, I'll try to contact Mercedes and hang out with her a bit, and then when our friendship is back as normal, I could tell her the truth, but for now I must focus on staying out of harms way when dad comes over later tomorrow, well kind of today because it's 5am.

 _ **Good luck with that, I'll always be here. But I'll only talk to you when I feel like it.**_

Thanks…

Xxx

During breakfast, Rachel gave me these deathly looks.

'I didn't get my beauty sleep last night, because of SOMEONE!' She annoyingly complained, pointing her daggering eyes at me. Puck laughed at her diva ways, and Finn looked scared shitless that there was going to be a big bitch-off. And unfortunately for him, there was.

'I noticed.' I quietly remarked, with a grin on my face, and Rachel's mouth transformed into a big O, Puck 'oohing' in the background, and Finn quietly laughing, luckily for him his laugh didn't catch Rachel's attention.

 _ **Ooh, Kurt, you go girl! Testify!**_

I'm not a girl.

 _ **Ooh, boo it's a figure of speech, just continue with the argument while I sip my tea…**_

Okay Britney.

'Finn!' She shrieked.

'FINN!' I mimicked her, causing Puck to burst out of laughter.

'Are you going to just let your brother insult me like that and let your 'best friend' laugh?" She rhetorically asked, Finn was stone-faced.

 _ **Ooh, Finn, you better think bouts' what you gonna say next!**_

'Um, Uh… Yeah, umm… Uh…' Finn stuttered, unsure of what to say next.

' Fine, I'll handle this myself!' Rachel declared, uh oh, this was war now.

'You, Kurt Hummel are a attention-seeking little rat! You always try to make everyone feel sorry for you!' Rachel insulted, me ugh what a biatch.

'Are you kidding me? If I wanted everyone to feel sorry for me I would tell you people the truth!' I came back and regretted the words, shit I'm stupid.

 _ **That Puckerman giving you the looks, Kurt, he knows something is up.**_

I can see that Britney!

'What is the truth, that you're gay? Because honey, that isn't a hard task to notice!' Rachel coldly remarked, I couldn't carry on the argument now, so I left the place, before I left I saw a disappointed look in Finn, and I saw a apologetic look in Puck, I knew when I got back I would have to answer to the both of them.

 _ **No honey, only Puck, Finn never pays attention to details, all he heard was 'I hate you Kurt you gaylord!' and 'Bitch you delusional!'**_

Good point. What lie can I tell Puck this time?

 _ **Lie? Honey come back a few steps, why lie now? He already knows you lied before Kurt.**_

I'm so stupid Britney..

 _ **Aww… Kurt, don't say that, maybe you can avoid all of them, that way you won't see your dad tonight.**_

Where will I go then?

 _ **Well, you could call Mercedes, but you don't even know where she is, maybe far out of NYC. So you could call, Sam?**_

Wow, that's a awesome idea Britney! Just intrude into someone's house who I just talked to again in 2 or 3 years!

 _ **He's Sam! He'll let you stay at his place!**_

What will everyone do when they notice I am gone?

 _ **It won't matter when you come back in a week or so, you just need a break, and you can't see your dad tonight.**_

Maybe Britney is right. Sam is such a nice guy. And Rachel is so annoying, Puck is always on my case and I don't want to be beaten anymore.

Suddenly a beep comes from my phone.

 _Kurt, you should come and apologise to Rachel – Finn_

Seriously he was laughing! I bet he's only saying that because he doesn't want to be a victim of Rachel's wrath.

 _How dare you Kurt! I'll make it my mission that you never get into NYADA or any college unless you come back and give me a real apology! – Rachel_

Bitch. In a minute, I wouldn't be surprised if Noah sent me a text.

 _Kurt, do you want to talk? – Puck_

As I expected, I really screwed up. I'll text Sam.

 _Hey Sam. I'm kind of having issues, can I stay over at your place? – Kurt_

Nervously waiting for a reply, I could always could just sleep in a alleyway somewhere quiet.

 _Of course you can Kurt! – Sam_

Wow, he's actually amazing, well I already knew that. I feel really rude, I mean, what if his family don't want me intruding… Wait, he's probably living alone, well hopefully, and not because of the reason you think.

 _ **We'll see about that.**_

Shut up. I should at least tell Finn, he will be worried, I know he does care about me because of the conversation we had the day before we left, but things may have changed, Rachel may have changed, she seems very persuasive, and it doesn't take much to persuade Finn anyways.

 _Finn, I want space so I am staying at a friend's house. – Kurt_

An immediate response, weirdly.

 _Kurt I don't give a rat's ass what you want! Get here now! – Finn_

What the fuck? Finn would never say that to me.

 _Sorry that was Rachel. Dude, Burt is coming tonight, just make up with Rachel so you can see Burt! – Finn_

I wish I could tell him.

 _No, Finn. Burt will come again… Please. – Kurt_

 _Ugh, Kurt, fine, but you will have to answer to Burt. – Finn_

Oh my god, yes I would.

 _And please apologise to Rachel when you come back. To be honest I am kind of on your side but I can't voice that opinion because you know how she gets. – Finn_

I knew it!  
 _K. Bye Finn. – Kurt_

 _Bye, love you. – Finn_

Woah… Is that okay to say? I mean they are family, but not even blood-related brothers would say they love each other. But it's cute he feels okay to actually say that to me.

 _Love you 2. – Kurt_

When I sent that text for some reason I felt like I was having a secret affair. Hopefully Rachel doesn't see those messages.

Xxx

'Here it is.' Sam announced nervously, leading me into his flat. It was decent, and he was in fact living on his own, which was a relief.

 _ **You getting in there Kurt?**_

No, shut up! I only see him as a friend. Okay that's a big ass lie. HE sees me as a friend, I find him charming and delicious.

 _ **Yep. White Chocolate.**_

Britney! That is so racist. I think…

'I'm okay sleeping on the couch, I'm used to it.' I informed him, which earned a sad look from him. He looks so cute even when he's sad, well especially when he's sad, those green eyes sparkling… Just like mine!

 _ **Your eye colour is Glasz. The most beautiful eye colour, and that's actually a fact.**_

Well there's green in Glasz! And, I am pretty lucky to have my eyes coloured Glasz.

'Is that why you left?' Sam dumbly asked, just like Finn and Puck, he was not smart. All the guys who cared about him were pretty dumb… Well that kind of hurts. If that's why I left, why would I be coming here asking to sleep on the couch?

'No, just problems with my housemates.'

'Oh, argument?'

'Yeah. Me and this girl named Rachel, such a bitch.'

'Rachel Berry?' Sam asked. Oh yeah, Sam was in the Glee Club in McKinely as well.

'Yeah. I also live with Finn Hudson, who is my brother, and Noah Puckerman.'

'I knew you and Finn were brothers, I kind of beat him up one time because of you… Sorry.' Wow, what did Finn do to me that deserved a beating in High School?

'Wait… February 2nd 2010?' I asked confusingly.

'Wow, you have a really good and creepy memory. But yeah.'

'Why though? Finn didn't do anything wrong to me back then.'

'Well, he didn't stand up for you Kurt. And you deserved someone to look out for you, since it was pretty obvious you didn't want anything to do with me.'

Damn, I felt guilty, Sam doing these things for me and I never returned the favour, and no one EVER made Kurt Hummel feel guilty, except Mercedes and now Sam.

'It's not like that Sam. I was just scared. I never met a jock who didn't want to throw me into a dumpster immediately. I didn't think I was aloud to have.. Guy friends.' I meant boyfriends, but obviously I wasn't going to say that.

'That's ridiculous Kurt. You know, not all guys are jerks? Well, not intentionally, because us guys can be very oblivious sometimes.

I noticed.

'I just kind of, gave up on life.'

Sam gave me a sad pout.

'Never give up on life, Kurt. And you have crazy potential, you're so strong. After all the bullying, you didn't let them stop you from achieving your dreams, I mean, you're in New York now!'

'You know, my dreams are only beginning. I haven't took over the world yet.' I joked, and Sam let out a sincere laugh.

'In all seriousness though, what is your dream?'

 _ **To get away from my psycho dad, and also put my mouth onto yours.**_

Damn it Britney.

'I want to be on Broadway… Like Rachel.'

'I think you would be 100x better then Rachel on Broadway, I mean, she is talented, but you have the heart… And the attitude, she's a bitch.'

That's when I let out a loud laugh, which was kind of embarrassing, I have a unusual laugh.

'Have, you ever kissed anyone?' I randomly asked, god why did I ask that?

'Well, yeah.'

'Do you know if you are good at it?' I sound so creepy right now.

'Well when I kissed them they return the kiss, so I'm guessing I am a good kisser.' He explained modestly. 'Have you kissed anyone?'

'No… I haven't found the right person to have my first kiss with.' I found them, but they just don't want to kiss me back.

'Well, maybe you can test your kissing on me… Then you'll definitely have your first kiss with someone who cares about you.' What a sweethe- Wait, did he ask me to kiss him?

 _ **This is your chance Kurty!**_

'Umm sure…'

Since I'm not used to this, he was nice enough to lean in and initiate the kiss… And it felt… Tremendous… His lips pressed against mine… And as soon as I knew it… We were using tongues… Then he sadly pulled away…

'Well, I gave you a bonus, to see if you were good at tongues as well. And let me say, you are a amazing kisser.' He complemented like kissing me didn't mean anything.

He seriously said I am a good kisser… But it didn't mean anything to him?

'Well… Thanks. Now I know not to be scared to kiss when I find… Mr. Right.'

A huge grin appeared on his face, which made me joyful.

'Great! Well, I kind of need to get to work, you know at the restaurant where we reunited.'

Aww, why did he have to leave?

'Okay… Bye…'

'There's food in the kitchen, so umm help yourself, and there's a tv, obviously… And I am even going to let you use my laptop if needed…'

'Seriously?'

'I trust you won't destroy it' He grinned, and he left, leaving me lonely again…

 _ **Not the first time you've been left**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Finn was supposed to stay with me while Carole went grocery shopping, and I really wanted him to stay, because I might of got away with my daily beating… But that didn't turn out as I thought, or hoped._

' _Hey, umm, I'm going to hang out with Puck at his house, it that cool?' Finn announced which made my eyes widen and my heart stop, which he noticed._

' _Do you want to come or something… Kurt?'_

 _A large foot slammed down._

' _It's fine, Finn, me and Kurt will have a lot of fun, won't we, Kurt?' He turned to me with a wicked smile, and Finn just looked confused like usual._

' _Yes… Yes we will…'_

' _Well, there you go, cya Finn, have a good time with Puckerman.'_

 _How did Finn not notice anything strange? Well, he probably did, but he just didn't think it was anything important._

' _Bye Burt. Bye Kurt, I'll um, text you.'_

 _And with that, Finn was gone and that just left me and my father._

' _I'm really sorry that Finn saw the scars dad! Please it's not my fault!' Then he zoomed over to me, clutching my bow-tie._

' _You should have been more careful, you STUPID little faggot!' He growled._

' _Please, it's not my fault!'_

' _It's your fault for being who you are! Now get on your fucking knees!'_

' _Please do-'_

' _ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES !'_

 _I done as he asked… And he grabbed one of his belts… and he smacked me across the face with it... repeatedly…_

' _That's what you get for being a stupid fag!'_

 _Repeatedly… Over and Over… Losing hope on every hit…_

 _ **flashback over**_

 _ **I'm sorry for reminding you.**_

How could I forget?

Xxx

Hope you liked it, sorry for delay! Will bring out the chapters quicker for now!

Next time, we'll see Finn's POV for the whole chapter, and we'll see how Burt's visit goes, and Puck is looking for what could be Kurt's secret. Please review, favourite, follow and recommend!


End file.
